


Kisses

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [22]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I blame the Sims and quarantine, I think?, I wrote this and other things instead of studying for my tests, Kenny having a bit of a mini crisis because he really loves Kota and Kota really loves him, Kissing, M/M, Then I lost it along the way, This had a purpose... At first, set in post-pandemic time where Kota lives with Kenny etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kisses are such a simple thing, at least Kota seems to think so. For Kenny, however, they mean so much more. Cue a bit of angst and guilt with a dash of comfort and love.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Kisses

Kisses

A/N: I’ve been playing the Sims too much. I’ll give you one guess as to the two characters I have made so far and what action I have them do for no reason more times than necessary (hint: read the title). I blame quarantine. This is the result. *shrugs*

  
  


Now, Kota wasn’t complaining about it at all, quite the opposite, actually, but it was still quite strange. They’d been home for a few days, enjoying the time they had to just be together, and there was a lot of kissing involved and… Other things. Granted, that was nothing new. The many, many heated make-out sessions and long, sweet, deep kisses shared were a normal occurrence. But lately Kenny had been… What word would describe it?

It started off not being that out of the ordinary, Kenny surprising him with a sweet, lingering kiss out of nowhere one afternoon while they were making dinner. Kota melted in Kenny’s arms, eyes slipping shut, half prepared onigiri sitting on the counter behind him. He tilted his head to deepen it, a quiet moan escaping him, Kenny pressing him up against the counter in response. When they broke apart Kenny gently pressed his forehead to Kota’s, holding him close, and Kota cherished every second of it, desperately head over heels for this man.

“I love you,” Kenny told him tenderly, quietly, and Kota couldn’t resist another lingering kiss, heart racing.

“I love you too,” Kota told him with a smile. He pulled back slightly, putting just a little bit of space between them so they could look at each other. “Is everything okay?” Kenny blushed, nodding with a sheepish smile, though there was something in his gaze that said otherwise.

“Yeah. I just… Felt like doing that.”

The trend would continue for the next few days, with Kenny interjecting long, sweet kisses randomly into his day: in the middle of the stairs, entering and leaving a room, in the middle of a workout in between sets. It was always welcome, but Kota began to worry. What had started all this? When it was finally the weekend was when Kota decided to bring it up. Kenny was in the middle of lavishing him with kisses along his neck, across his jaw, down his chest, straddling him as they lay in bed together. As much as he was enjoying it, this couldn’t keep going on.

“Kenny. Kenny-tan,” he whispered. Kota cupped his face as Kenny looked up to meet his eyes in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Kenny asked, sitting back so that Kota could sit up. Kota sighed, not quite knowing how to approach things.

“It’s not that I haven’t enjoyed all of the kissing. It’s made me really happy. I just… What made you…?” Kenny averted his eyes, a look of guilt on his face. Kota made a concerned noise, pulling Kenny closer, and Kenny swallowed before answering.

“I know that we’re okay now, and we’ve talked through everything, but…” His voice was small, unsure, and Kota hated the way his heart clenched at the sound. “I… Kissing you was never something I thought I’d take for granted. It’s something so simple, but…”

“It means a lot,” Kota finished for him quietly. Kenny nodded, smiling sadly.

“Yeah. They’re… Little ways to say I love you, you know? And… And I know you hate when I do this, but… I have six years worth of kisses to make up for.” Kota groaned overdramatically as Kenny hid his face in the crook of his neck.

“We—Kenny.” Kota plopped a soft kiss in his hair, and Kenny pulled back enough to meet his eyes. Kenny’s breath hitched as he saw all of Kota’s love staring back at him. 

“I  **know** ,” Kenny told him. “I know I shouldn’t feel that way. I just… I can’t help it.”

“We’re here now,  **together** . There’s no one and nothing that can separate us. You can kiss me anytime you want to. You don’t have to make up for all the time we weren’t together.” Kenny let out a long, low breath, nodding, a small smile on his face. Kota knew that things weren’t that easy, that Kenny’s thoughts would keep plaguing him for a little while longer, but it was a start. He would spend every waking moment trying to convince Kenny if he had to. He leaned in for a fiery, passionate kiss, pulling Kenny back on top of him as he did so. Kenny stole one more quick kiss when they had to pull back to breathe, looking at Kota like he was the only other person in the world. They smiled at each other.

“Okay.”


End file.
